Kiss
by ThatBadAuthor
Summary: Love, she doesn't have time for it. She's a high school student with friends, the best in sports and good grades. But when peer pressure strikes will she give in to the crowd or will she accept being unique and different.
1. Slick Turds

_**Disclaimer: All rights and respect to Craig McCracken!**_

_**ok, sew herez da thing. i started dis story and did not know how 2 finish it. so i started ovah again...i apologize to anyone who actually liked da other begining**_

_**... but i just cant do it**_

_**so...**_

_**thanx 4 da reviews and**_

_**... sorry 4 starting ovah... **_

_**also im just typing up my thoughtz. ok? ok.**_

* * *

"This party is a bust," Buttercup grumbled to her druken sister.

"Whatha matter wiffdiss!?" Bubbles slurred rocking her hips to the music.

"Everything."

Everything indeed. This party, wasn't even supposed to be a party. It was supposed to be a hang out with just the guys. Guys... Buttercup cringed even thinking about those dilweeds right now. Because of them, she was watching over her drunken sister, making sure the blondy wouldn't do anything stupid. She watch as her sisters sapphire eyes daze off every now and then, as if she were on another planet. Far from here.

Buttercup wouldn't mind being on that planet right about now.

"Come on dance!" Bubbles laughed bumping her hip into Buttercup's.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "No thanks," she groused.

Bubbles frowned slowly." Why, whasswhonngg..." she sung. The smell of liquor was strong on her breath. She threw a sluggish arm over Buttercups shoulder, "Why are you so gwumpyyy?" she gulped then shook her head ferociously, "I dunno what i diddd..."

Buttercup pushed her younger triplet's pale, cold arm off her shoulder "Everything." she repeated disinterestedly. She began to walk off.

"Where ya goinn!?" Bubbles cried after her.

Buttercup wasn't trying to be rude . She knew leaving Bubbles alone wasn't right. But Bubble's wasn't going to get hurt. Right? She shouldered her way through the massively packed living room. Making a way to the exit, she needed some good fresh air.

"Yo Buttercup!" someone shouted grabbing her attention as she passed the staircase. "Get your ass up here! We're playing party games!" It was Mitch. He was standing at the top of the stairs, a beer bottle carresed carefully in his hands. A couple of his friends were behind him.

"No thanks, " Buttercup said shaking her head. Any other day she would be interested. But right now she didn't want to be bothered by those idiots.

"Oh come on!" Mitch wailed in incredulity. "You're usually up for this type of crazy shit!"

"Not today," She said starting to make her way to the door again.

"One round!"

Why was he trying to convince her to play?! Didn't she just say no, which means... No. "No." she said firmly.

"No?! Buter-"

"And I mean No." she hissed. Mitch gaped at her as some of his friends started a choir of

_"Oooooo"_

" Oh shut up!" Mitch snapped at his friends. He directed his attention back on Buttercup, "Why you gott be all emo?" he joked.

Buttercup tensed her gaze and began maneuvering through the crowd. The whole time her eyes were fastened on the door. She wasn't about to argue with Mich. Who the hell did he think he was trying to make her play party games. That jackass.

"Told you she wasn't gonna play..." She heard a faint voice say from upstairs. "Just look at her run away. She's moving faster than a train." He cuffed his hands over his mouth and yelled. "RUN FOREST, RUN!" A collective of bitter laughs followed after the joke.

Buttercup froze, every muscle in her body tensed. She turned to find a turd mocking her. A turd that was so strong headed it could get you constipated. ( Well, I mean if you want to go int farther details about the green turd.) It was Butch. Now she really had a reason to leave. No, she wasn't scared of Butch, she just hated him. The end. She hated the dude no matter what anybody said. She hated him so much, she did't even have to explain why she hated him. She just did. That simple.

Buttercup growled, and suddenly her stomach ached. It ached from looking at the massive turd laughing with his dilweed idiot friends. Pfttt, turds and idiots. It's a bad combination. He smirked as his eyes locked onto hers. An ugly smile stretching over his face as she killed him glaring at him deadly. There was tension between the two. Suddenly a fluorescent, inebriated girl came bouncing through the middle of them.

"Heyyyyy Gurlll-didI miss thomething?" Bubbles asked looking around the party.

"Everything. " Buttercup growled. Things were about to get serious.

* * *

That party should've been the death of her. She groaned as she dragged her aching body to bed. She flicked on the lamp sending a sudden a blaze through her room. Bitter gripes crept pass her rose pink lips as she stretched out on her bed. She stuffed her face into her pillow and grunted.

"Ugh. "

Next time she'll think smarter than him.

* * *

"You should have seen it! " a kid boasted as they strolled pass Buttercup. "That guy totally kicked her ass! "

The other one chuckled, "Seriously! "

Buttercup looked back at them glowering. Apparently, they didn't seem to notice because they kept blabbering on as they walked by. It was only a couple of hours after the party and rumors had already started spreading. Buttercup shook her head as she trailed down the hall. Her red head sister at her side.

"So, " Blossom sighed, " How was the party? "

Buttercup scrunched up her face as if she just smelt something disgusting, "It could've been better. "

"Yeah, I heard there was a fight! "

"Yeah, it was sort of unexpected. Kinda like the party. "

"I can see. " Blossom trailed off. She watched as Buttercup bored her eyes into the shiny tile floor. "Hey, you okay? "

"I guess, " Buttercup blew heavy. Then almost automatically said, "yeah, I'm fine." She didn't want to tell Blossom what happened the night of the party. Even if she was going to find out one way or another.

"Are you sure! " Blossom knitted a brow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, " Buttercup smiled to prove her statement. But it wasn't enough proof for Blossom.

"Look, if there is anything going on you can always tell me, " Blossom reassured. She wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "always. "

Buttercup nodded her head. It wasn't like this was a big deal anyway. All that had happened was a little grapple between her and Butch. That's all. Her and Butch didn't even notice each other in school. They usually steered away from each other and hung out with there own friends. It was like he didn't even exist. It was perfect.

"Okay, " Blossom sighed with weary.

* * *

Lunch is probably the best time of the day. It's a time to linger and chill. Buttercup sat at her table half engaged into a conversation with her friends. The guys were talking about some new hot chick at school. Something Buttercup didn't find interesting.

"Holy shit, did you see the way she kicked that ball in gym, " Mitch moaned.

"Yeah, I need those legs wrapped around my waist, " Mike snickered.

Buttercup shuddered in disgust, " you guys are fucking disgusting, " she pushed her plate aside, "I think I just lost my appetite. "

"Oh come on Buttercup, don't act like you weren't staring, " Mitch laughed.

Buttercup glared at him. It's like he wanted her to punch him, "I don't like girls like that... "

"Okay, whatever you say, " Mitch smirked surrendering his hands in the air.

The guys continued to talk while Buttercup sat there bored and disinterested. She picked at her plate and dazed off. Today was a long day. Suddenly, a blue tray nearly slammed on the table, right beside Buttercup. She trailed up to meet a familiar turd. Butch. Again.

"'Sup, " he nodded taking the seat beside Buttercup.

"Hey, " Mike greeted, he took a bite of his burger, "How's it going? "

Butch shrugged," pretty good, " he sighed.

Buttercup glared at him. Who did he think he was just inviting himself at THEIR table. He wasn't allowed! There should have been some strict rule classifying that Butch is prohibited to sit with them. She watched as he smiled indulging himself into the conversation about the "totally hot new chick. " Watching him made her insides churn, as if she had just taken a bite of today's surprise meat.

"Why are you here?" Buttercup interuppted with an edge to her voice.

"Just wanted to...you know hang out," An all but innocent grin was then plastered on his face.

This bastad.

As if she didn't know he wanted something. She could tell by the way he glanced around the room in too much of a nonchalant attitude. He wasn't slick.


	2. You wish

_**Disclaimer: **__**RETURN YOUR**_** RESPECT**_** TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: __You wish..._

Okay, maybe if she hadn't stormed out of class during the middle of teaching, she wouldn't be in detention. Sadly to say, she was in detention, and the turd was sitting three rows behind her. It's a fair distance, well at least it was in the teachers eyes. Mrs. Taylor peered over her book every now and then to see what was going on. Other than that, her head was buried in her book, absent minded from the death glares and spit balls thrown across the room.

"You only have five minutes 'till you get outta here," she muffled behind her paperback book. "So I suggest you stop spitting wads of paper around my class or you'll be staying after for clean up," she peeked across the room needling her eyes on a specific brunette in the back, "_Butch." _He leaned back in his chair rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," he huffs under his breath.

Though the last minutes of detention felt like hours of fighting each other on a battlefield through glares, detention had came to an end.

"See you tomorrow," Mrs. Taylor sighs gesturing for the two to leave.

As they walk outside Buttercup immediately starts going her divergent way. Her feet preparing for flight when she feels a sudden shadow creep over her. "'Sup," Butch says lowering himself in front of her.

Buttercup groans, "Whaddya want?"

"Pretty sweet party Mitch threw on Friday huh."

Okay was he really trying to hold a normal conversation with her. Knowing they were mortal enemies.

"What the hell do you want from me man," Buttercup groans through her bundled up jacket.

Butch stepped back as if he takes it in offense, "Just trynna talk to you."

"For what," Buttercup seeths narrowing her eyes. She grew impatient too quickly, a bad habit of hers.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just being nice," Buttecup froze. It even sounded weird to Butch. The way the words just fell out of his mouth, it was just so unnatural. He immediately cursed himself under his breath. "I mean... well," he trailed off. Trying to make some since with his words that he could understand. "Come on Buttercup," he sighs, "We've been going on at this ridiculous shit for years now! You don't have to like me and stuff, but can we throw the past behind?"

"You were just spitting paper at me in class fucktard! Now you wanna be goddamn friends!?"

"I mean we could try!"

"_Ha!"_ Buttercup scoffs. She starts floating in the air. In seconds she feeling a gush of wind beat past her face as she flys over Townsville. Fuck him. What did he know about friendship. One second he's spitting on her, the next he's trying to 'settle things'. That's a bunch of bull. Buttercup shakes her head as if she's dissapointed.

What the hell did he know?

* * *

"Change the channel,I don't wanna watch this," Brick grumbled through various bites of his burger. He reached for the remote.

"Mhh!" His blue eyed brother muffled." KEEPH IT! KEEPH IT!"

Brick groaned, "Why do you torture me with this shit!"

"It'ph not phorture!" He swallowed his burger, "It's entertainment. Learn it."

"I don't get what's entertaining about sluts hooking up with other sluts."

"Are you the one is not filled with sluts!" Boomer cried. "How many times do I have to tell you!? It's about-"

"I'm home," Butch announced swinging open the door.

"Thanks," Brick sighed with relief, "you saved me from Boomers boring television lecture."

It took awhile for Boomer to catch the insult. Finally after taking a few bites of his burger he shouted, "Hey!"

"How was detention with...you know..."

"Pointless," Butch spat before carelessly slamming the door behind him. He flopped on the couch and offered himself a burger, "I can't settle things with her. It's just part of our nature."

"Oh."

"You know, I wonder why MTV never star us on talk shows," Boomer noted at the television which revealed three bug eyed girls. They were sitting on a soft beige couch talking to a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. "I feel like the villains should get half the glory too. They wouldn't be fucking heroes without us!"

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," Brick scoffs. "Let's worship the ones who tried to kill us!" He cheers in a sarcastic manner.

"Exactly! Finally someone who understands me!"

"Boomer. Shut up."

The guys all gathered around the couch to see what was going on. Their eyes waiting for one of them to slip.

There was a group of cheers and applause until the young woman went into her next question," So Blossom," she begans as she crosses her long legs. "Tell me how does it feel to be praised by people all over the world!"

"Well I wouldn't say we're praised but-"

"Oh sure you are!" The woman smiles. "For over sixteen years you young ladies have been protecting ( and here she put on her best narrator voice) The city of Townsville!"

"Uhm, actually it's fifteen years..." Blossom corrected.

"Who's counting," the lady laughed.

"Uhh, we are."

"Ladies and gentlemen the Powerpuff girls!" There was another burst of applause and then the scene closed into commercails.

"This is stupid, let's watch something else."

* * *

_"_We're home Professor! " Bubbles shouted while walking in the house. Her sister's weren't far behind.

"That was the stupidest talk show we've ever been on, " Buttercup grumbled.

"It's MTV. What did you expect. "

"Well I'm starving," Bubbles grumbled holding her stomach. The girls started making their way to the kitchen. Bubbles opened the fridge, "What do we have to eat anyway?" Bubbles asked searching through the fridge.

Buttercup pulled out some bread and peanut butter, " we could make sandwiches," she suggested.

"Uh," Blossom walked up behind her sister and started digging in the cabinet herself. "Actually, I was thinking something more warm..."

"How about pasta!?" Bubbles chirped taking out a covered bowl of salsa.

"Sounds good to me!" Buttercup shrugged.

Bubbles started pulling out her supplies, "Alright, I'll get started then."

As their sister started making dinner Buttercup grabbed a couple of sodas, "so, how was detention with...uhm ... you know." Blossom asked.

"Ugh, stupid..." Buttercup groaned.

"Oh, well, you're not going to like this week's company then..." Blossom mumbled under her breath. Buttercup twisted her head in a very slow motion and gaped at her sister.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean..." Blossom shrugged and took a moment to inhale. "Butch is coming over this weekend-"

"WHAT!?" Buttercup bellowed. Bubbles paused in the mist of her cooking to glance at her sister's.

"Uh oh," the blonde sighed to herself.

* * *

_Butch...in OUR house!? Blossom has gone mad!_

That was the only thing swarming through Buttercup's mind. Why was Blossom doing this to her? This had to be a joke. It just all. Seemed so...unrealistic. The thought of seeing Butch sit down at the kitchen table with Blossom sitting across from him made her head spin. She could already hear the conversation they'd have. Blossom would be talking about the project when all of a sudden Butch throws a random question at Blossom about relationships. The next thing you know, they're making out like wild animals. Okay so maybe it would not have been that serious, but the thought still haunted her.

Buttercup shifted under her blankets. Suddenly, tonight's dinner started bubbling her stomach. She held her stomach and rolled on her side. Her gray-green eyes stared out the window.

Tomorrow is Saturday...


	3. Chapter The short chapter :3

**_Disclaimer: All respect and rights reserved to Craig McCracken_**

**_Thank you guys for reviewing and liking my story, it means a lot!_**

**_Also, I was going to add this short little chptr to my other chptr, but I figured, What the heck ¿? Might as well start a fresh chapter. P. S I'm so sorry for the lonnggggg delays..._**

_Chapter 3: A short chapter... :3_

* * *

His presence made her angry, him glancing back at her every now and then, made her angrier. Was he even paying attention? Buttercup slumped on the couch, the remote control held in one hand, a soda held in another. She took a long sip from the can as she caught Butch chuckling out of her curves view. What the hell was he laughing about? She continued to surf through the channels, yet she wasn't even focused on the television. She was more worried about why Blossom and Butch were giggling. She knew this was stupid. Staying to keep an eye on them. They weren't five year old...but Butch had his ways. She sunk her back further into the cushion of the couch.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I was thinking, " she heard Butch say. Her head swivled around.

"You were thinking about what?" She asked. He furrowed a brow as if the question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me," she grumbled. Butch stared at her for a second, then he just scoffed and shook his head as he turned back to Blossom. She caught him mouth _"O...kay?" _to Blossom and she stifled a giggle in return. Buttercup sighed, this was pointless. Why had she even stuck around? Her insecurity with Butch had nothing to do with Blossom, and if anything Idid happen, she was sure Blossom would take care of it. Just as she started to get up a light blue streak zipped up to the stairs.

"Bubbles is home, " Blossom pointed out, her pink eyes still glued to her text book.

Buttercup stood up and stretched, "yeah, I was just about to go." She said as she scooped up her soda can.

"Sure your done babysitting us for the day?" Buttercup froze, what did he just say? She glanced over to the two and noticed Blossom looking father into her book as her face began to redden. Butch on the other hand snorted and flipped a page in his text book. So that's what they had been giggling about.

* * *

_Told you it was super short...REVIEW PLEASE_

_..._

_And I'll give you a cupcake_


	4. This Chapter is horrible :(

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ppg's or Rrb's**_

_**This chapter includes OC's ... I don't really like OC's but, I needed specific type of characters for each thing...uh... yeah. So I'm using characters from my fiction stories "Superheroes" and "No title".**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to Review! :-)**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: _

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T LOVE YOU... AND STOP CALLING ME!" Boomer slammed the phone on the dialer, his face was boiling red. Gawd, why did she always call him if he specifically told her to _FUCK OFF._ He walked to his room and noticed the window wide open.

_Great, she got in..._

He closed the window and shook his head. "I know you're in here Bubbles, you might as well stop hiding," he said to his bed. A blue eyed, smaller girl slowly began to gradually peek from under his blankets, a hint of rose on her face indicating that she was blushing.

"Hiya-" she squeaked.

He pointed at his door "Out."

"But Boomer!" Bubbles whinned, she started walking toward him with huge puppy eyes "I love you..." she said, her lip trembling.

No.

Boomer stepped back into the window, the closer she came, the more he opened the window making an attempt to jump. "Boomer..." she mumbled.

_"HOW THE HELL DID SHE EVEN GET IN?!" _Boomer thought to himself. He slid the window open higher, "Come any closer and I'll jump..." Bubbles gasped. Boomer knew if he jumped he could've just flew off or if he did hit the ground he wouldn't die or feel it because chemical x was like an indestructible armour that no one can destroy unless they had antidote x- but he wasn't worried about that. What he wanted to do was get the hell away from Bubbles before-

_GLOMP!_

"DON'T DO IT BOOMER! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DIE! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh Gawd.

"DAMNIT BUBBLES! Get off of me!" Boomer started to squirm uncomfortably, which didn't make things better in his case. She continued to obnoxiously scream and wrestle him down on the floor.

"DON'T DO IT BOOMER! YOU'RE TOO CUTE TO GO! YOU'RE LIKE ...I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE MEH!"

Suddenly, Boomer's senses picked up the door in the living room closing. He threw Bubbles off him and dashed to the living room. To his dismay it was Buttercup. Now there were two girls he hated alone with him at his house.

"What are you doing here...wha-and how did you get in here without a key?"

"Your brother gave me his, and he wanted me to drop off your CD's you wanted back from Blossom." She said nonchalantly.

"Uh...thanks?" Boomer said taking his things cautiously. "Huh. I can't believe you'd actually do something for my brother."

"Yeah, well he's gonna have to pay for this later" It was quiet for a while and very awkward. Buttercup never went inside their house before, so thus surprise visit was very weird and uncomfortable. Buttercup started to leave, then her eyes widened as she caught sight of Boomers room. She pointed at it, "... you know... Bubbles is cutting your curtains in your room?"

"Yeah-WHAT!?" Boomer ran to the room and slowly put his hands on the top of his head as I sign of stress. "No, no, no, no no! What did you do!? "

"I made a pretty blue dress for you!" She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. She felt very proud of her work, then reconsidered, " though it wouldn't look very cute on you. No offense Boomer but you just aren't the Disney princess type you know. I mean your hairy legs wouldn't be..." she scratched her chin and thought looking for the appropriate word "..._appetizing-"_

"I DON'T CARE!" Boomer bellowed causing Bubbles to jump out of her thought. "Oh my god Brick is gonna kill me." He said covering his face and groaning.

Bubbles walked over to him and started to rub his back, "It's okay-"

"AUGHH! DON'T TOUCH ME. " Boomer shouted wiping himself off fastly.

Bubbles frowned and cocked a hip while placing a fist on it, "Why, you act like I have germs!"

"You do! And every other spreadable disease there is!"

"Okay that's just mean!"

"I DON'T CAREEEEE!"

Buttercup began to slowly walk to the door. Things were getting...weird... She silently closed the door behind her as she stepped outside. She could still hear Boomer and Bubbles arguing.

* * *

Buttercup closed the door behind her as she entered her home. It was unexpectedly quiet...

_Too quiet..._

A light green streak dashed into the kitchen. They weren't in there. Buttercup frowned, she dashed into the living room. They weren't in there either. Buttercups jaw dropped. Where the hell could they be!? She dashed into the room but they weren't there either. Her head began to fill with thousands of scenarios of what could've happened.

_What if they kissed!?_

_What if he kidnapped her!?_

_What if he's planning on kidnapping Professor next!?_

_What if he killed her and is trying to hide the body!? _

_WHAT IF HE FORCED HER TO WATCH PORN WITH HIM!?_

_WHAT IF SHE DID WATCH PORN WITH HIM!?_

_OH GAWD!_

Once something kicked Buttercup in the back of her head saying, "_Seriously Buttercup? Seriously?" _She calmed down a bit and tried to think more seriously. Maybe they had both left, but just at different times before she came back. But, she was only gone for about five minutes. It didn't take long to fly, they don't have speed limits in the sky (Even though Blossom preferred to be safe and fly 64 miles and under). Buttercup searched for her jacket and flew out the door.

She needed some fresh air.


	5. I'S RUNNIN' OUTTA IDEAS

_**Sup peepz! Long time no see... ⊙_⊙**_

_****ahem**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the lovely comments, I know I need to work on my updating but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ...**_

_**Enough of my incoherent rambling, let's start this story!**_

_**Disclaimer : I luh you Craig McCracken, and I deeply apologize for my crappy childish writing ╯﹏╰ pwease don't h8 me... **_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where were you Saturday?! "

Blossom turned around and watched as Buttercup angrily stormed up to her. Quickly she turned back to her locker and started to gather her papers so she could fly off before Buttercup reached her-

"Hey! Hey! Don't think I won't chase you around this school! " Buttercup shouted.

It was too late...

Buttercup crossed her arms and side stepped in front of Blossom, "Hello? "

"Hi... " Blossom greeted sheepishly.

"Where were you Saturday? "

Blossom perched her lips and gave Buttercup a weird look, "What do you mean by 'Where was I Saturday'? I was hanging out with Robin remember?"

"..."

"..."

"cut the bull Blossom-"

"I'm being honest! " Blossom cried

Buttercup frowned, "If you were just at Robin's house, then how come you're acting so suspicious? "

"I..." Blossom thought for awhile before parting her lips to say something.

Buttercup shook her head, "I can't believe you actually left the house with-" a sudden explosion at the end of the hall caught both of the girls off-guard.

In a dash both, Buttercup and Blossom were in front of room 42-B where the explosion happened. There in the front of the class was the science chemistry teacher Mrs. Newman; her face full of black ashes and a couple of students in the back covered in black smoke.

"...that...was...AWESOME." One of the students standing in the smoke laughed.

"Outta my way ladies." Boomer said before pushing himself through the girls. His blue eyes trailed to the back of the lab. "Oh my god... " he began to beam. "I can't believe you guys -actually- did it! " he rushed to the back of the room and started to high five the chemistry students.

Blossom and Buttercup only stared before another body aggressively pushed through them.

"Brick. " Mrs. Newman greeted.

...

...he only sat at his desk disinterested in what happened a few minutes earlier.

The bell rang. "Look I've got to go, " Blossom said dismissing herself. "We can talk about it later if you want."

* * *

_**SEE! = This is what I mean by I'm running out of ideas! I... This story is going absolutely nowhere and it's not making any sense! **_

_**...**_

**_Hey... _**

**_Maybe you guys can give me ideas to work into the chapters. _**

**_I dunno. _**

**_But, it might work so, leave a review v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ peace! _**


End file.
